Season v 2.0 - Australia
Welcome to the game v 2.0. This year, the game is back and 21 contestants have flown to Australia to take part in the toughtest game show in history. This year, the twists are bigger, the challenges are tougher and the contestants are more diverse. Each week, we will travel to different locations around Australia from the beach to the farm and a dersert to a prison. In the end only 1 can beat THE GAME V 2.0. Contestants / Placements Results Elimination Table Week 2 - Like last season, the conestants were given the offer not to send anyone home. As everyone abstained from voting, no one went home. Double or Nothing Bracelets The double or nothing braceets returned for a second season. Introduced in week 7, the double or nothing bracelts can affect the entire outcome of the game. If someone wearing the double bracelet wins the game, they will get double the prize money to £100,000. If someone wearing the nothing bracelet wins the game, they will get half of the prize money, £25,000 for their efforts. If someone is eliminated with a bracelet on, they have to give it to someone else before they leave. Swaps can take place at any time. Locations Each week, the contestants travel to different parts of the country and will live in different places outside to represent the culture of the area. Week 1 - 'Fitzroy Island, QLD '''Week 2 -' The Whitsundays, QLD 'Week 3 - '''Gold Coast, QLD '''Week 4 - '''Sydney, NSW '''Week 5 - '''Hunter Valley, NSW '''Week 6 - '''Cambera, AUT '''Week 7 - '''Southern highlands, NSW '''Week 8 - ' 'Week 9 - ' 'Week 10 -' 'Week 11 - ' 'Week 12 - ' 'Weel 13 - ' 'Week 14 - ' 'Week 15 -' Gameplay '''Test Challenges A test challenge is where contestants play for power in the game like Immunity, Advantage/Disadvantages and Luxuary Week 1 - Beach Assault: Contestants arrive on the beach used on home and away and told that the winner will get choose thier partner and get immunity but for the person who comes in last, automatic elimination. Contestants had to dig under three legs so they can get under them. Along the way they have collect parts of a flag. To get the final part they have to swin through the ocean to the end of the beach where a bucket with a flag in. They then have to go back and raise their flag. Charlie won and chose Robyn as it partner. They were given immunity. Brigitte came last and was automatically sent hiome. As she got in the car, there was a dvd message saying "It's not over yet ..." the rest in sunknown. Week 2 - The money run: Contestant arrive to see a giant money machine, a runway and a wind machine. Each contestant will have 1 min in the money machine to collect as much money with the thier hand. Then they have another 30 secs to put as much money as they can into a box in the middle of a slippery runway. This doesnt help by a strong wind machine being pointed at them. The person with the most money in the box wins £10,000. However, to get the money then they must leave the competition forever with no chance of return and the money taken out of the prize fund. Dale won and decided to stay in the competition. Week 3 - A rocky road at Q1: Teams had to run up all the stairs of the Q1 building to the top floor, then barefoot both team members had to run round an octaganal pebbely rocky road. Once they have done that they have to take there team flag and climb on the outside of the building and too the very top, the first to the top and wave the flag wins. The yellow team won and got immunity and the power to give a one point penalty to another team; they chose the red team. 'Points Challenges' A points challenge is where the contestant play for points. The contestants with the lowest overall points are up for elimination. Contestants are isolated from the others so it will not affect the outcome. The first to quit/ comes last gets 1 point. The last one standing / winner gets the maximum points avaliable. From week 11, contestants competed in 2 points challenge each week. Week 1 - Arms Race: Contestants were given 2 long metal poles and had to put them out at arms length inside a ring for each pole, they had to stay at arms length at all times. If one of them touched the metal rings, an electic shock will incure. Once they have 3. they are out. Last one standing wins. Kirsty wins while Henry came last. Howvever, it was the purple team who had to lowest points otal and faced elimination. Week 2 - Practice what you reach: Each contestant was given an ever ending rope, they had to stay above a yellow line by contionusly climbing up the rope, once they go below the rope then they are out. The last one stand wins. Nick won while Charlie lost for the brown team who had the lowest score and faced elimination. Week 3 - Gump rope: Contestants were placed in booths on the beach and were each given a gump rope (a thick. heathy long rope) which in each round they would have to go over and under a certain amount of times. As the challenge progresses, the harder it gets. If anyone doesnt complete a quota, then they are out. Dale won while Aaron came last but it was the Aqua team who came in last and faced elimination.